


Wrong ship

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma, Sire, voi non potete sposare un'altra! Voi amate Ginevra!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong ship

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Merlin shippa Arwen (e non ha capito niente) -

 

**Wrong ship**

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

"Ma, Sire, voi non potete sposare un'altra! Voi amate Ginevra!"

Merlin lo fissa e Arthur vorrebbe dargli dell'idiota.

"Non potrò mai sposare la persona che amo, quindi tanto vale sposarne una che rechi beneficio a Camelot."

Merlin sente il cuore contrarsi in una fitta dolorosa. Se non poteva avere il Re, poteva almeno avere per transfert il suo amore. Ma se il Re non sposava Gwen... Nemmeno quello gli era concesso, nemmeno avere il controllo su chi sarebbe stata al suo fianco.

"Tuttavia è pratica della nobiltà avere amanti tra i servitori..."

"Gwen non accetterà mai."

"Non ho mai parlato di Gwen."

**Author's Note:**

> E sì, alla fine finisce sempre Merthur


End file.
